Catching up with the Jones
by stardiva
Summary: This is my second BUGHEAD fic.. Hope you like.. Details in side. Based on the homecoming ep .


This story is about Jughead and Betty . It's based on the homecoming ep scene where we see the older couple looking at the display case, and we see them in their younger images. In this fic that couple is Jughead and Betty . Hope you like.

The middle aged couple walked through the halls of Riverdale high school,hand in hand . The man dressed in a dark blue suit and wore a knitted beanie on his greyish black hair., held the hand of his beloved wife. The small blonde was clad in a silver dress much like the one she had worn to their own homecoming . Tonight they were attending their high school reunion .

They soon stopped in front of a display case that held old pictures of them and their fellow students and friends in their younger days. The blonde, Betty Jones nee Cooper looked at her husband Jughead Jones with love as she gushed " Oh Juggie... Look there we are at our Graduation. You look so handsome. You still do." He stood behind her and put his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder as they looked at the display. He kissed her cheek lovingly as he whispered "Just look. It's the girl next door and the school lone wolf. Who'd a thunk it. "

Betty smiled as she turned herself around in his arms. "I happen to love my lone wolf." She gently kissed his lips. He smiled. in to the kiss." I love you too my Juliet "

Betty looked at her husband with love. They had met in grade school. Jughead had transferred to Riverdale from Southside in grade one. On his first day ,school bullies Jason Blossom and Reggie Mantle had tried to take a then six year old Jughead's lunch money. They had also made fun of his name and knocked his beanie on the ground . The two had played keep away with the beanie, holding it over the younger shorter boy's head.

They almost got away with it too had it not been for a perky brave 7 year old girl named Elizabeth Alice Cooper aka Betty Cooper.

Betty had marched up to Jason and Reggie, and demanded they leave Jughead alone. When they had refused , the little Tom boy had slugged Reggie in the stomach and had turned to Jason and put up her fists. " Any one else?" Jason had shook his head and helped a stunned Reggie to his feet. The little blonde had glared at the two , daring them to challenge her. The two boys had run away as Betty turned to tend to Jughead.

Picking up the beanie that Jason had let fall to the ground, Betty then took hold of Jughead's hand " come on Juggie...lets go..." It hadn't even bothered him that she had used the nick name. Mainly because Betty hadn't said it meanly.

Betty then lead Jughead safely away to the other side of the playground. Betty had shared her cookies and juice with him..She had dried his tears, helped him put his beanie back on  and had stuck close to her new friend for the rest of the day. A life long friendship blossomed that day over chocolate chip cookies and apple juice . To Jughead , she was different then the other girls at school. Betty never made fun of him. She also gave him space when he needed it.

In highschool Jughead had supported her through her crush of their mutual friend Archie Andrews . He had been there when Archie had turned Betty down when she confessed her feeling for him at a high school dance. Later that night ,Jughead had found her at Pop's choc'lite shoppe in tears. He had sat with her as she cried. As they sat there ,he had silently cursed Archie for hurting his best gal pal.

Jughead had been her shoulder to lean on that night. She had told him later that he had helped her pick up the pieces of her heart and had helped mend it. They had begun to date during their second year of high school. They had shared their first kiss in the office of the school newspaper the Blue and Gold. Jughead had proposed soon after they had graduated collage.

They married a year later. And a year and a half later their son Gareth Forsythe was born . Then a year later Pendelton Alice made her debut Both children had in the Jones tradition had earned themselves nicknames. Gareth earned the name G Force and his sister was dubbed Pendi .

The couple now walked through the school halls, hand in hand. Revisiting their old haunts such as the Blue and Gold office.. Suddenly Jughead stopped in front of a staircase " I want to show you something. " Jughead paused as he kissed his wife's hands gently " Do you remember the year I was homeless? "

Betty nodded " The summer of Jason Blossom's murder" Jughead continued " When the twilight closed and before I stayed with Archie and his dad , I stayed here at the school." His wife looked at him puzzled " You mean you were staying here at the school? Under a staircase?" He smirked as he spoke "I'm afraid it's worse then that . " He opened the door that was hidden under the stair case. " Juggie , this is a janitors closet . " Jughead grinned sheepishly. "And for a brief moment in time my home sweet call me Harry Potter."

Frowning slightly at this , Betty put her arms around her husband " Jug ,why didn't you tell me. I could have helped you " Jughead looked at her sadly " I didn't want ..." Betty kissed his cheek "You didn't want to be one of Betty Coopers projects " Jughead sighed heavily " I didn't want the girl I love to think I wasn't good enough ." The couple shared a gentle kiss as they held each other close . Betty touched his cheek " You have always been good enough for me Jughead. The day we married was the happiest day of my life. Second only to the births of our children. "

Jughead smiled at his wife as he drew her closer to his side,as he spoke seductively in her ear. "You know,we could forego going to this shindig and head back to our hotel room and,,,,,,,,,,' He gently nuzzled and kissed her bare neck." What do you say Mrs. Jones." Betty could not help giggling , "Now Mr Jones, as temping as that is...I don't think it would be polite for the head of the reunion committee not to attend. Now stop attacking my neck.." But her husband wasn't done, trying to temp his wife.

Between each kiss he whispered ' I'll make it worth your while." Betty giggled as she looked at him " I m sure you would . Tell you what...I'll make you a . Let's put in a appearance, then you my wild south side serpent husband can take me back to our hotel and have your wild way with me. Deal?" Rolling his eyes as he smirked "Deal."

Ok this is a different AU to my other story, the married life of the serpent and his chick... Hope you like. Would you like to see flash backs on Bughead raising their kids? What would you like to see in this fic. Please review...

Note to all my Ianto and the prince Uni fans ...don't worry I haven't given up on our boys... Not gonna happen ... I swear on Jack's RAF coat. The same with my other fics. I am working through writers block...


End file.
